kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiva
Bio Wataru Kurenai is a shy guy who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession. He works at an atelier to continue his father's legacy of violin making with a dream to create the ultimate violin, using strange methods to accomplish it. But, Wataru is destined from birth to become the current Kamen Rider Kiva as his mother is Maya of the Checkmate Four, receiving a button with a diamond encrusted crown on it from her as a baby.As a boy, Maya left him in the European-style manor that his father lived in to protect him from retribution from their enemies. However, as the building has since said to be haunted, Wataru was referred to by his neighbors as "Ghost Boy"He teams up with Kivat to fight the Fangire race and protect humanity from them, only because the Bloody Rose orders him to "fight". But in time, Wataru learns of his family legacy and nature as a Fangire, as well as desiring to change into someone just like his father. Moves *A: Garulu Howling Slash(Generation 1) *A: Three Kick Combo(Generation 2) *← or → + A: Garulu Howling Slash(Generation 2) *← or → + A: Basshaa Aqua Tornado(Generation 1) *↓ + A: Basshaa Aqua Tornado(Generation 2) *A (Mid-jump): Dogaa Thunder Slap *L+A: Emperor Moon Break *Kiva & Den-O Team Special Move: Press L+A near Den-O to use Double Special Move(Generation 1) *Kiva & Ixa Team Special Move: Press L+A near Ixa to use Double Special Move(Generation 2) Forms Kiva Form Garulu Form Basshaa Form Dogga Form Emperor Form' - Used for Super Special Attack only.' Quotes Stage 1: Kiva vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Kiva: If you have no intention of fighting, it’s fine with me… Kiva: But, certainly you won’t accept something like that…! After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Kiva: Wouldn’t you like to tell me your goal? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: Kiva vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Kiva: … Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Kiva: Why do you want to become something like “the strongest”? Kiva: If you became that strong, that power could be used for good things, right? Kivat: No, Wataru! That guy doesn’t have a good hearing! Kivat: Right now, Kivat go! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Kiva: Why can’t the fighting stop… Kiva: Strongest…? He seems to be just lonely… Stage 3: Kiva vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Kiva: It won’t be so easy to take the world even if I’m defeated. Kiva: Alongside father… Kiva: In every age, there are people fighting for the world! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Kiva: What does Judah want…? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Kiva: Rule…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Kiva vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Kiva: Century King… So, you’re also a king… Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Kiva: I don’t understand very well, but… I won’t stay in silence and you won’t win. Kiva: Because I’ve gotten here after many battles! Kiva: I can’t let myself be defeated here! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Kiva: Understood. I’ll tell him diligently. Shadowmoon: And, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Kiva: Juda’s power…? Just, what is that…? Stage 5: Kiva vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Kiva: Why do you want to erase us…? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Kiva: Everything is for that…? Kiva: Because you didn’t knew it, you decided to do all this…? Judah: Erasing people for my desire… Judah: You’re a half-Fangire, so you understand those feelings, right? Judah: After all, you Fangire absorb people’s life energy! Kiva: Attempting to lead me astray is useless… Kiva: A long time ago, told me that… Kiva: Human… Fangire… nothing like that matters. Kiva: Because, what’s most important is your soul… Kiva: I believe that I’m myself. I believe in my soul! Kiva: And, following that soul, I’ll defeat you! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia *Kiva is one of the few Primary Heisei Kamen Riders who doesn't have access to all of his forms(the others are Kuuga, Kabuto, Den-O, W/Double and OOO). Kiva's missing forms in both games are the DoGaBaKi Form and the Hyper Battle Video form; DoGaBaKi Emperor Form. Gallery kiva2.png|Garuru Saber 1111.png|Dogga Hammer emperor.png|Tension Fortissimo! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders